Lonely
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Rolo has never known a family so when a boy offers him a new family, he is faced with indecision. One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all, I am back with my next Code Geass fanfic, this time focusing on Rolo. Like many, I wasn't to found of Rolo at first (though being voiced by Spike Spencer helped him) until he sacrificed himself to save Lelouch which was his redemption in my eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a rainy day in Houston as people walked down the streets. It wasn't common for the people to ignore the homeless who lived throughout the city and Houston wasn't the only city where this occurred. In an alleyway, a small cardboard box lay housing one of these poor souls. This soul was a six year old orphan named Rolo.

"It's been raining for days. I hope it ends soon." sighed Rolo.

Rolo turned for a response, but he was the only one in the box. Suddenly, he replied in another voice he named Lou.

" _Indeed. We are trapped here_." agreed the Lou.

"Yeah. It's stinks. I can't go out in this rain." said Rolo.

Rolo let out a sad sighed.

"I wish mom and dad were alive." said Rolo sadly.

" _But then you would have me._ " noted Lou.

"I wouldn't have had to create you." replied Rolo.

" _You would be alone._ " stated Lou.

"Yeah." said Rolo sadly.

Little did Rolo know, he was being watched. The man was on a head seat to his superior.

"Master V.V., it seems like the target is talking to himself." noted the Geass Order agent.

(" _Good._ ") said V.V.

"But sir, if he is not mentally stable then how can he be useful?" asked the Geass Order agent.

(" _He is fine. You do not see the situation._ ") answered V.V.

The Geass Order agent thought for a moment.

"I see how sir." said the Geass Order agent.

(" _Good. Stick close to him._ ") ordered V.V.

"Yes my lord." said the Geass Order agent.

The two then ended their communication.

" _You will be mine._ " thought V.V.

Rolo felt a pain in his stomach.

"I'm starving." said Rolo.

"The get food." said Lou.

"Yeah." agreed Rolo.

Rolo got out of his box and slipped down the streets. He found a convenience store with oranges.

"That'll do it." said Rolo.

Rolo slipped into the store. His ratty clothes caught the eyes of the clerk, a well built man in his twenties.

"Hello." said Rolo sheepishly.

Rolo began looking around like he was going to buy something all the time under the clerk's eyes.

"He's watching me." said Rolo.

"It's fine. You cannot starve." said Lou.

Rolo grabbed a couple of oranges and wandered around.

"It's time to go." said Lou.

Rolo walked slowly to the door as the clerk motioned for several people to join him.

"I cannot do it." said Rolo weakly.

"Just go for it. You will starve otherwise." said Lou."

"You're right." gulped Rolo.

Rolo walked to the door as fast as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the clerk.

Rolo felt weakened kneed and began to shake.

"Run." said Lou.

Rolo turned and ran off with the oranges.

"Get back here!" cried the clerk.

Rolo ran as fast as possible, but the men easily caught him. They dragged Rolo into an alleyway and spent five minutes beating the six year old Rolo until he was black and blue.

"If you socialism, then go to Europe. All hail Britannia." said the clerk.

The men left leaving Rolo fading in and out of consciousness. The the Geass Order member approached him.

"You're coming with me." said the Geass Order member.

* * *

Rolo then blacked out on the street where he was unable to move. He awoke in a dark room and found himself alone. Looking around, Rolo realized he was hooked up to medical equipment. He then saw a computer with his image and a wall of text detailing his life. Suddenly, the door flung open catching Rolo's full attention. A teenager with long blond hair entered.

"Glad to see you have finally awoken. You've been out for for more than a day." said the teenager.

"Who are you?" asked Rolo.

"My name is V.V. and it is my pleasure to met you." answered V.V.

"Where am I?" asked Rolo.

"The Geass Order." answered V.V.

"Geass." said Rolo confused.

"I'll explain in a little bit." replied V.V.

"How long until I cal leave?" asked Rolo.

"I brought you here for so you would not have to leave." answered V.V.

"What?!" exclaimed Rolo.

"I'm giving you a home to call your own." said V.V.

"You brought me here against my will." said Rolo.

"You were severely beaten by those thugs." noted V.V.

"I could have been brought to a hospital." countered Rolo.

"Then return to a cardboard box." stated V.V.

"That's my home." said Rolo.

"You would rather stay in a cardboard box then here?" asked V.V.

"Yes." answered Rolo.

"What about Lou?" asked V.V.

"How do you know about Lou?" asked Rolo.

"My subordinate heard you talking to him." answered V.V.

"That's none of our business!" snapped Rolo.

V.V. chuckled at this.

"You show no signs of mental illness." said V.V.

Rolo looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not crazy." stated Rolo.

"I do not believe you are. You have an imaginary friend which makes sense." said V.V.

"Oh." mused Rolo.

"You have no family. You have no friends. It makes sense you would create someone to tame your loneliness." said V.V.

V.V. then explained Geass to Rolo.

"I will understand if you need time to process what I have told you." said V.V.

Rolo sat wide-eyed and his attempted to absorb the information he had just been given.

"Of course, I cannot simply give you this gift without a price." said V.V.

Rolo snapped his head and faced V.V.

"There always has to be a price." said V.V.

"What price would that be?" asked Rolo.

"I need an assassin." answered V.V.

"You want me to do your dirty work." spat Rolo.

"Indeed." said V.V.

"What if I say no?" asked Rolo.

"Then we will handle the situation from there." answered V.V.

Rolo thought for a moment.

"You've got me in a compromising position." stated Rolo.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as gaining the family you've never had." said V.V.

Rolo froze up upon hearing those words.

" _Got you._ " said V.V. to himself.

Rolo placed his hands over his face as he absorbed this.

"Do you need time to think?" asked V.V.

"Yes." answered Rolo.

"I will let you be." replied V.V.

V.V. headed outside thus leaving Rolo all alone. Rolo alone contemplating the prospect of a "family" for the first time in his entire life. He tried to sort out the offer and the idea of becoming an assassin, but it was all too much and made his head swim. Rolo thus did what he always did in this situation - he summoned Lou.

"Lou, I need you." said Rolo.

After a moment, Rolo answered himelf as his fictional friend.

"What do you need Rolo?" asked Lou.

"I've been given the oppertunity for a family, but I need to accept a power called Geass and become an assassin.." explained Rolo.

Rolo sat silently again.

"That is a difficult decisions." mused Lou.

"What should I do?" asked Rolo.

Another moment of silence followed as "Lou" thought of the answer.

"That is a though question." answered Lou.

"I need an answer." said Rolo confused.

"Lou" again thought of situation.

"You always have me." noted Lou.

Rolo let out a long sigh.

"I just don't know what to do." moaned Rolo.

Suddenly, a new voice emerged which surprised Rolo.

"Maybe...you should consider it." said the new voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rolo, trying to stay calm.

A soft chuckle followed this.

"It's Lou of course." answered the voice.

"You're not Lou!" snapped Rolo anxious.

The voice let out a soft snicker.

"Of course I am." said the voice.

"I know Lou and you're not him!" cried Rolo

"Rolo, is me." reassured Lou.

Rolo thought for a moment as he felt overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry Lou." said Rolo.

"It is fine." replied Lou.

"Why should I accept the offer?" asked Rolo.

"You have never had a family before. Now you will have one." answered Lou.

"But, I would have to become an assassin." noted Rolo worried.

"Don't worry about it." said Lou.

"I can't. I would have to kill people. I've never done that before." said Rolo.

"You shouldn't worry about that." stated Lou.

Rolo gasped at this.

"How can you say that?" asked Rolo.

"Because it is what you must do." answered Lou.

"But...I...can't...that would...make me a...murder." stammered Rolo.

"Do you remember how you got here?" asked Lou.

Rolo nodded in head in 'yes'.

"I was beaten by those men from the store." answered Rolo.

"You're entire life, that had been the situation. You've been neglected, abused and forced to fend for yourself all at the tender age of six years old. You own nothing to the world. You need to harden your heart and take this chance to get revenge on the world that used you." explained Rolo.

"Revenge." repeated Rolo.

Rolo hung his head and contemplated Lou's words.

"You're right." said Rolo.

Rolo jumped to his feet.

"To hell with the world. I don't need them! All I need is my new family!" declared Rolo.

Rolo closed his eye and sat back down.

"Thank you Lou." said Rolo.

V.V. grinned as he stood against the wall.

"No problem." said 'Lou'.

The automatic door slide open and V.V. entered the room. The immortal was successfully suppressing his smirk as he walked in.

"Well Rolo, have you made your decision?" asked V.V.

"Yes. I am going to join you." answered Rolo.

V.V. allowed his smirk to shine through.

"Glad to hear that." replied V.V.

"When do I start?" asked Rolo.

"We will begin right away." answered V.V.

The immortal then thought for a moment.

"You'll train then you're first assignment will be to assassinate Senator William H. Helmsley." said V.V.

"Understood." said Rolo coldly.

"I like that answer. Follow me." said V.V.

Rolo got up and walked away with V.V. As they left, V.V. grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

A/N: There is my story and I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
